dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Olra
A mysterious woman that appears on the pier of Cassardis offering limited intuition to the Arisen due to what appears to be amnesia. She has hopes of rediscovering herself. To return her memory she seeks out the Arisen to explore the depths of Bitterblack Isle. When Olra provides the means to travel to the dark isle, the story begins to unfold. Olra also has an online store through which players can purchase DLCs for Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Description Olra is a blonde woman dressed in black clothing. She is the player's initial quest-giver in order to commence Dark Arisen's Bitterblack Isle. Olra remains at the shore of the island near the Request Board. She is able to assist the Arisen similarly to the services of an Inn, excluding sleeping for full health restoration. She is able to ferry the Arisen between the Isle and Cassardis. Olra also provides purifying services. Story There are two different person named Olra, a pawn and an arisen named Olra whom have no relations with each other. Grette who was an arisen hundreds of years ago made a pawn named Olra, during their travels they met a man named Ashe who became an apprentice to Grette. Ashe sees Grette as a mother figure, but he fell in love with her pawn Olra. When Grette and Olra left Ashe to fight the dragon they had succeeded however lost the preceeding fight with the Senechal. The Senechal transformed Grette into the dragon and with her last consciousness Grette found Ashe and made him arisen in hopes that he would kill her. Ashe now an arisen has taken Grette's pawn as his main pawn, as he nears the end of his journey to fight the dragon he was given the decision to kill his former mentor or sacrifice his lover Olra. it is a decision too hard to make and Amidst Ashe's indecision he cursed and damned the cycle of the dragons, arisens, pawns the whole of it. So Grette taking that as his wish had sacrificed her pawn Olra to fulfill Ashe's damning of his world. That is why BitterBlack Isle is underground, and Ashe who became Daimon now rule this made up hell. Even after being sacrificed Olra's spirit wanted to save Ashe from this vile fate and decided to find arisens that may help free Ashe. An arisen with the same name; Olra was lured into BBI and eventually killed, the pawn with the same name then possessed her when she wakestone herself alive and called the player to BBI. When Ashe was freed from his damned form BBI remains because Ashe damned everyone with him and not just himself (Grette), it is speculated that Daimon 2nd Form is Grette. This explains why 2nd form drops a Vile wakestone which is presumed to be Ashe's former heart. The arisen, and dragon, pawn cycle still remain but instead in a corrupted/ damned way that continues to keep BBI going instead of the original cycle shown in dragons dogma. It is speculated that perhaps the Seneschal of BBI himself became one with BBI forever damned when Ashe damned the whole cycle. Which explains the constant creation of monsters. Online Store Olra's online store sells the following DLCs: *New Character Edit Options Pack *Rift Crystals (3 different sized packs) *Bitterblack Armor Pack *Strider's Ring Set *Mage's Ring Set *Fighter's Ring Set *The Crucible of the Lost See the Downloadable Content page for further information. Quotes Olra's Cassardis Pier Dialogue * "You... You can see me. Then you are one known to the dragon, bound within the eternal ring. I have dire need of the Arisen's strength. Please, ser, will you lend me your aid?" ** No: "The boon I ask can be granted only by one with ties to the wyrm. I beseech you, ser." ** Yes: "You have my eternal thanks... You speak now to a shadow of sorts. My flesh resides elsewhere. I would take you there now, if it please you." * Upon visiting the pier again: "This shadow can but point the way, ser. Shall I see you to the island?" ** No: "Then I shall await you here." ** Yes: "You have my eternal thanks... You speak now to a shadow of sorts. My flesh resides elsewhere. I would take you there now, if it please you." Olra's Cutscene dialogue when first arriving at Bitterblack *Cutscene: "I ask you--is that the fate you have chosen, of your own will?" "You are Arisen." *''"We stand now on Bitterblack Isle, far asea from the cove we departed. I would ask you to explore its depths."'' *''"Were it possible, I would not send you off with so meager an explanation. But I fear I myself do not know it better. My past, my aims in coming here, all of it is lost as in a fog. All I know is that I, like you, was called here, and am bound to stay. I sensed you in the distance, and called to you for help. I knew somehow, as by instinct, that you could grant the wish of the one who dwells below. Just as I know my role here is to aid you in that pursuit."'' Olra's Dialogue when Spoken to at the dungeon entrance *''"I am versed in the purifaction of cursed artifacts. Should you, in your travels, find such ensorceled objects, pray bring them to me. The procedure requires but a few rift crystals, and it is a service I would gladly tender."'' *''"My hope is that I may rediscover myself, and recall my true purpose here. I shall aid your journey in any way I can, and pray that our goals both lie together."'' - Repeating line. *''"I shall aid you however I can... For therein lies my own path forward."'' - Repeating line. Olra's Dialogue after opening the first shortcut *Cutscene: "'Tis slow work, but I've been endeav'ring to remember more about myself. ...It seems I, too, was one linked to the wyrm by fate. In my questing, I came to this place, yet... the will of some other entity took hold of me, and bound me here. The words I spoke begging your aid were not mine, but theirs... Beyond that is still a haze." *''"In my earliest memories, I am...standing here, on this jetty. I hear a voice. It entreated me to save...someone. Upon hearing her words, I fell into a terrible confusion. It felt as if... As if that voice had been my own."'' Olra's Dialogue after opening the second shortcut *Cutscene: "Older memories are bubbling to the surface...though they show a past which is not my own. I recall fighting... I was in the service of a great warrior, and together we overcame many trials. Her ill-deserved end was a crushing blow to me as well. My soul was shattered. ...Much as I then came to shatter his. What recollections I have seem so vivid, and yet all else beyond them is a haze..." *''"I fear there is little more I can tell you about the one I brought you here to aid. 'Tis a mad request, I know. I scarce know who I am, let alone this other soul... And yet, at my core, it is their fate, not my own, that weighs more heavily upon me."'' *"You are Arisen, like as I. Chosen by the wyrm, and led by it... Or a sacrificial lamb at the altar of its cruel dogma. Which telling is the truer, I know not. I ask you--is that the fate you have chosen, of your own will? ...A foolish question. Whatever outward circumstances may act upon a person, their fate is, in the end, a thing of their own making. That holds as true for the Arisen, as any other." *''"Older memories are bubbling to the surface...though they show a past which is not my own. I recall fighting... I was in the service of a great warrior, and together we overcame many trials. Her ill-deserved end was a crushing blow to me as well. My soul was shattered. ...Much as I then came to shatter his. What recollections I have seem so vivid, and yet all else beyond them is a haze..." - Olra repeats this cutscene dialogue here once more.'' Repeating Dialogue Between Story Progress *''"What am I meant to do here, truly? ...Forgive me. 'Tis not a query you could answer when I myself know not."'' - Repeating line after first shortcut and exhausting her other dialogue.' *"The truth remains that if I am to save him, I need your help, Arisen." - Repeating line after first shortcut. *"I feel my soul is an amalgam of my own and that of someone else, as two halves of a single whole... Strangely, the thought causes me no distress." - Repeating line after second shortcut and exhausting her other dialogue.'' *"Only a stronger will... A will as yours can bring him peace."'' - Repeating line after second shortcut.'' *''"For now, my course is unchanged. I shall help as I am able, and pray that brings further clarity." - Repeating line after Daimon is defeated.'' *''"If there is aught I can do, say it." - Repeating line when selecting some menu choices.'' *''"Pray, take care..." - Olra's farewell greeting upon exiting her menus.'' After meeting Daimon but have not killed him (First Form only) * Cutscene: "It grows clearer, now... My circumstances here, and what it is I must do. I am not... The soul that animates this body is not its natural pair. But I had to save him, at any cost... The master of this black isle. He created these labyrinthine halls, and has the power to draw Arisen into them. In my desperation to see him redeemed, I wrested away control of this body..." * "I must believe my claiming this body... my calling you here held some meaning." During the battle with Daimon (First Form only) * "You've met him..." * "He was my master, though it was a hundred lifetimes past." * "When he came to face the dragon, he was given a choice too hard, too cruel to make." * "He could live with neither answer, and so he offered only a curse in reply. Those words saw him become the monster he is now." * "In granting him the cursed form he chose, the wyrm had held to its bargain....and I was the price." * "I was his pawn, and his beloved besides." * "Please....you must free him." * "Let your iron will be as a hammer to shatter the bonds of hate that keep him here." * "And if freedom is beyond his reach, pray offer him at least a peaceful end..." * "Please ser...I beg you to help him." * "Let your will prove the stronger and crush the bonds of enmity that hold him." * "His soul has been a slave too long. Pray, bring his suffering to a merciful end..." Cutscene After defeating Daimon (First Form only) * "I feel as if freshly awakened from some long dream... Yet I head clear each word exchanged 'tween you and the one who possessed me. I remember them still. That woman... She, too, was named Olra. Perhaps it was that chance bond that led her spirit to me. And through me, she called to you. To one whose strength of will outmatched the master of this place. Arisen or no, my own will seems a guttering candle to your sun. ...I shall remain here awhile, I think. To contemplate the meaning of our meeting here." After defeating Daimon's Awakened Form * “That monstrous thing yet lives? The Arisen who brought this place into being is gone, but perhaps some other force yet remains which fueled his long grudge…” * “You know of them, do you not? The wyrm. The Seneschal. The roles they play, and the bargain they offer. It is not a choice to be made lightly, and either path holds its own pain. But what if both paths in equal part meant betraying that which you held dearest, and forsaking all you’d believed? A man can pick the lesser of two evils, but ‘tis an impossible dilemma when those evils are one and the same. Yet pick he must, for indecision and escape invite evils far worse…” * “I do not believe that seeking one’s own death is ever the proper course. ‘Tis only effort and the unbending will to press on that see ill circumstances improved. In death, we can change nothing. Yet there are rare times, I believe, when the destruction of the body IS the path to further progress. I do not make light of your decision, nor mean to imply it was one easily or painless made. But through it, you have come to live anew. To meet me here, a denizen of another world. It was because your will shone brighter, proved stronger than any other that you reached your end, and for that same cause you stand here now.” * “Why do you fight, ser? To ward the ones you love from evil? To claim authority o’er the land as conqueror? ‘Tis a question all warriors, Arisen or nay, must ever ask themselves. …Lest somewhere in the sea of blood and the seductions of strength we come to find fighting has become the end and not the means. Even for one with will enough to earn the dragon’s mark, that siren’s song is fearsome strong.” * “I…I died once. Here, in this place. It was scarce a fortnight after I was first lured in. Each day brought new losses. My pawn was slain, then gradually my store of curatives dwindled. I was surrounded, body battered and broken by dark and powerful magicks. As death approached, I lifted my gaze to see the stars one final time. Yet it was not death that engulfed me then, but a strange light, far brighter than any fire of the empyrean. …past that, my memory fails.” * "The meaning of the Arisen's charge, of the quest to reclaim one's heart... The more I think upon it all, the murkier it grows." -Repeating line after all of the above dialogue. Notes *For more information on purifying Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3 and Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 go to the following PageThis page contains information on how to purify with maximum effect. *See Olra's Account for information on her page in the Monument of Remembrance. *The earliest point in the game when you can trigger Olra appearing at the pier is after you create your main pawn (unless you're in New Game Plus). *There are 9 total notice boards in the game. ** Cassardis : 1 (Pablos' Inn) ** The Encampment : 1 ** Gran Soren, Pawn Guild : 2 (one upstairs, one downstairs) ** Gran Soren, Union Inn : 1 ** Gran Soren, Arsmith's Alehouse : 1 ** Bitterblack Isle, Warrior's Respite : 1 ** Bitterblack Isle, Arisen's Refuge : 1 ** Bitterblack Isle, Olra's notice board : 1 Olra's armor and weapons Arisen Olra: * Tiara of Enlightenment (Head Armor) * Bliaut (Torso Clothing) * Robe of Enlightenment (Torso Armor) * Darkened Gloves (Arm Armor) * Silk Tights (Leg Clothing) * Blue version of either Scholar's Boots or Wizard's Boots (Leg Armor) * Monomi Neck Wrap (Cape) * Arisen Olra wields no weapons. Pawn Olra: * Silver Chestplate (Torso Clothing) * Recluse's Robe (Torso Armor) * Silk Lingerie (Leg Clothing) * Volant White (Staff) * She wears no Head armor, and her arm bracers are the same as the Eliminators'. Gallery Category:Females Category:Dark Arisen: Shopkeepers Category:Purification